Petunia and Vernon's Punishment
by veritahpgw
Summary: It's time for Petunia and Vernon paid for everything they do to Harry. Sometimes Fate is ironic. Pairing DD/SB. Slighty HP/GW and NL/HA. A short story. My first story.
1. Boy Meets Girl

**Petunia and Vernon´s Punishment**

**A/N: This my first story, be gentle. Did you notice that everyone has suffer some kind of punishment except the Durselys. Well I find the perfect punishment.**

**Chapter I: Boy Meet Girl**

**These scenes take place between the first (The Other Minister) and the second chapters (Spinner's End) of the Half-Blood Prince.**

**Early July 1996**

Dudley Dursley was bored. It was the summer vacations, but the usually summer heat was gone and in his place there was a strange mist. His best friend, Piers, was in Portugal with his parents and Dudley was left alone wandering in Little Whinging.

It was nightfall when Dudley heard someone cry, not someone, a girl, a very pretty blonde girl, about his age. Very carefully, he approached and spoke to the crying girl.

"Hey… is everything alright?"

The girl wiped her tears, looked up and smiled. "Yes… I don't feel well… I'm just sad… don´t worry."

"You're sad. That´s a pretty good reason why I should worry. Listen, I live in the end of the street..."

"I don't even know you!" Interrupted the girl.

"I'm Dudley, I'm only trying to help you. You're really upset... Let me help you... please... I'm not gonna hurt you."

The girl nodded and Dudley smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Susan."

Dudley took her hand an said "Nice to meet you, Susan. Come on."

They walk in silence until reach number 4 Privet Drive. Where Dudley made a strong cup of tea and placed in front of Susan. "I promise that I didn't poison the tea" She smiled at the poor attempted joke.

"So..." Dudley began "... why I never saw you before?"

"Oh! I'm not from here. I live in a small town, a few miles from Cardiff."

"You're from Wales? What're you doing In England?"

Susan paled. "I'm visiting my great-aunt Arabella..."

"You're Mrs Figg's niece? But this is the first time that I'm seeing you!" Cried Dudley in confusion.

"Uh... she and my grandad never get along. So this the first time I visit..." She stopped and her eyes had unshed tears. "My parents sent me while they take care of the funeral... my aunt Amelia died yesterday." Now the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "She was my favourite aunt. Actually, she was my only aunt. I had a uncle but he died when I was one, I don't remember him. My dad is in pretty bad shape. First he lost his brother and now his only sister." She wiped her tears. "Sorry. I had to get this out of my system."

"It's OK. I understand." He grabbed her hand and squeeze.

"What about you, Dudley? What´s your life story?"

"It's pretty boring. I was born and lived all my life in Little Whinging. Until this moment, I was bored as usually. My best friend is on vacation with his parents. And my parents went out with some friends. So, for the rest of the day it's just me and my cousin." Dudley clapped a hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with your cousin?"

At this very moment, Dudley's cousin chose to enter in the kitchen, half-asleep. "Nothing happened with me. I'm just thirsty. I leave in a second." He went to the sink and put some water in an glass.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around very fast and then saw the girl sitting at the table. "Susan Bones? How...?"

"How do you two know each other?" asked a very confuse Dudley.

"Susan and I are in the same school."

"You're a witch?"

"Yes, I am. I didn't know that you're Harry Potter's cousin!"

"He probably never mentioned."

Harry snorted and then become very serious. "What're you doing in here, Susan?"

"Dudley found me in the park. I was very distraught. He help me."

Harry raised his eyebrows and then his eyes widened in understanding. "I read in _The Daily Prophet _about your aunt. I'm sorry." Susan nodded. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing in Little Whinging."

"Actually does. My parents sent me away for a couple of days while they arranged my aunt's funeral. I'm staying with my great-aunt Arabella Figg."

"Is she a witch too?" Interrupted Dudley.

Susan replied "No. She's a squib. Someone with magical parents but without magical abilities."

"Mrs Figg's your aunt? Wow! I didn't know that."

"She's my granddad's sister. They don't have much contact because..."

"... she's a squib." Interrupted Harry.

"Yeah."

"Listen, Susan, it's dangerous for you be in my aunt's house. I have to call your aunt."

"I know. It's OK. I understand."

"I´m gonna call her."

"Through floo?"

Harry smiled. "Using a telephone." Susan laughed. "Oh! I remember that from Muggle Studies."

Harry left. During the conversation, Dudley stay dumbfounded, but now he came out of his trance. "You and Harry are friends?"

"Not really. More like classmates. Though we only have Herbology together. But last year, Harry... he... tutored me in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"And nothing happened between you and him?"

Susan looked confuse. "What you mean?... Oh... you mean like dating? Oh, no and no. Harry doesn't like blondes."

"And you?"

Susan laughed. "Harry's nice but, no thanks. He´s not my type."

"Which is...?"

Harry and Mrs Figg entered. "Susan, you can't go out without tell me. I was worried."

"Sorry, aunt Arabella."

"What´s done is done. And your parents want you at home by nightfall. Say goodbye to Harry and Dudley."

Susan turned to Harry and smiled. "Bye Harry. I see you in September."

"Bye Susan".

Then, she hugged Dudley and kissed his cheek. "Bye Dudley. It was nice to meet you".

A very blushed Dudley asked "Am I gonna see you again?"

Susan shrugged. "Who knows. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Bye Susan."

Mrs Figg and Susan left Harry and Dudley alone in the kitchen. And Dudley spoke in a very low voice. "Harry, please don't tell my parents what happened today." Harry stared. This was this first time that use the word "please" and was polite with him. After the shock passed, he said "They'll never know."


	2. Give up

**Petunia and Vernon´s Punishment**

**These scenes take place between the ninth (The Half-Blood Prince) and the tenth chapters (The Hour of Gaunt) of _Harry Potter and_ _the Half-Blood Prince._**

**Disclameir: Before I go to jail, Harry Potter belongs to JKR.**

**Chapter II: Give up**

**Early September 1996**

So far this first week had been very hard. The amount of homework was unbelievable and Susan didn't understand anything from the last Herbology lesson. She'd have to ask Neville Longbottom's help. Not that she's been with atention in that class or another for that matter. She's been thinking about Dudley and how to find a way to write to him. Maybe she'd ask Harry's help. After all they're cousins. Susan was making her way to the castle from the greenhouses when a voice brought her back to reality.

"Susan, did you hear anything of what I said?"

Susan looked in the smiling face of her best friend, Hannah Abbott. "Sorry, Hannah, what did you say?"

"I ask if you want study Herbology later with Neville in the library."

"Yeah... that sounds good."

Hannah stopped and grabbed Susan's arm. "Susan please stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking about that guy. Remember in our second year, in the library, the conversation with Harry?"

"What conversation?" Said Susan confused.

"When everyone thought that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. He said that his family was bad news. Please just give up."

Susan was about to answer when she heard some voices arguing behind her. When she turned, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. She made her way to them, ignoring Hannah's protests.

"... I don't believe you, Harry! Stop using that stupid book."

"Stop nagging him, Hermione. Harry knows what he's doing".

Hermione opened her mouth to retorted, when Harry saw Susan and Hannah. "Susan, Hannah, hi. Difficult lesson, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think only Hermione and Neville understood what Professor Sprout said." Laughed Hannah.

"Harry... I have to... ask you a question?... Did your cousin talked about me?" Hannah sighed, Harry, Hermione and Ron gaped. Susan didn't notice and started rambled. "I was thinking, maybe I could write to him or you could talked about me in yours letters, or I could visite the next summer..."

"Susan!" Interrupted Harry. "I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna write to Dudley." Susan's face fell. "I never write to my family, the Durselys don't like me or anything magical. My aunt'd have a fit if an owl showed up with a letter for Dudley. It's for own protection, before you get hurt, just give up. They're not nice people. You and Dudley are from very different worlds that'll never mix up in that family...I'm sorry... just... give up". And with that he walk away, Ron and Hermione trailed behind.

Hannah put a hand on Susan's shoulder. "Harry's right. It's better give up now. Come on, let's take a shower before lunch. You're covered with soil." Hannah grabbed her hand and started to walked to the castle.


	3. Seven Years After

**Petunia and Vernon´s Punishment**

**These scenes take place between** **the thirty-six chapter (The Flaw in the Plan) and the epilogue of **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**_

**Disclaimer: Before they'll send me to jail, Harry Potter belongs to JKR.**

**Chapter III: Seven Years After**

**April 15, 2003**

Dudley Dursley was having a very bad morning. And, come on, it was 10 AM. First, he was in London and how he hate this city, too big, too confused, too many people. His father sent him to close a deal for the drill's company. Yes, that's right. At 23 years old, Dudley worked in his father company and still lived with his parents. And he didn't want it, not at all. He want to have a boxing gym, he want to coach future boxers (especially children). Yeah, weird! But it was his dream. Unfortunately, he don't have the money or the courage to tell his father that he don't want to be like him.

So, there he was, having the worst morning in his pathetic life. He was coming out from the bank and he was frustrated: the bank loan was denied. How could he open the gym if there was no money? Now he had to spend the rest of his life working in a bored job.

He was so angry that he didn't saw where he was going until he bumped in to somebody. "Watch where you going!" But when he saw a beautiful woman, his mouth hit the floor and he managed to stutter "S-susan!"

The blond woman stared and asked "Do I know you?"

"It's me... Dudley Dursley... Harry Potter's cousin..."

"Oh my god! Dudley! I didn't recognise! You're so different."

"Well... you look the same... only prettier."

"Thanks" Susan said blushing "what are you doing in London?"

"I had to go to the bank and then I'll have a business lunch. And you? Last time I checked you lived in Wales."

Susan smiled. "True. But, now, I live and work in London." She came closer and Dudley bent. "I work for the Ministry of Magic."

Dudley's mouth formed a perfect "O". "That's... cool?"

"Yes, it's very cool!"

"Listen, Susan. Do you know where Harry is? It's just I didn't see him for almost five years. And I just thought that..."

"I work with him." Interrupted Susan. "Well... actually we worked in the same department. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But Harry's an auror and I work in the Administration Services. I help make the laws that rule the magical world."

"That's... super cool... er... what's an auror?"

"It's a dark wizard's catcher. It's like a policemen."

"So you both worked with law... that's good..."

After a very awkward silence, Susan timidly asked "Do you want to see him? I can find him?"

"I don't know... we weren't exactly best friends..."

"Don't be silly, Dudley. I'm sure that Harry would like to see you. Wait here. I'm gonna fetch him."

Dudley paced in that street for ten long minutes. Then he saw Susan running toward him. "Sorry. He isn't working today." Seeing Dudley disappointed, Susan added "But he's in King's Cross. His godson arrive today by train as my best friend. Do you want to come with me? I need company."

Dudley nodded and they walked together for almost one hour. They talked all the way about their jobs, their families, their ambitions, their dreams and Dudley's fear of Harry's reaction when they saw each other.

When they enter in the station, Susan said "Ron said that Harry and Neville came early, maybe they are in the cafeteria."

"Neville?" Asked Dudley timidly.

"Longbottom. He's Harry's friend and co-worker. Neville's girlfriend arrive today from Ireland. She's my best friend. The one that I mentioned that arrived today... Oh!... There they are."

Sitting at the corner table, Harry and Neville were drinking coffee and talking in hushed voices. Susan grabbed Dudley's hand and pulled him to the table. Neville looked up, saw Susan and a unknown bloke, smiled and nudged Harry.

Harry turned around, smiled for a moment and then he frowned in confusion. "Hi Susan, is everything alright?" Susan chewed her bottom lip and decided to be blunt "Hi Harry, I see you don't recognized your cousin!" Harry's face showed only shock. "D-Dudley?"

Dudley smiled nervously "Hi Harry!" After a very awkward minute, Neville cleared his throat and Harry said "Dudley, this is my friend Neville Longbottom. Neville, this my cousin Dudley Dursley."

Neville and Dudlley shook hands and exchanged greetings, then the young auror suggested "Maybe Susan and I should wait outside so you and your cousin can catch up."

Harry looked to his watch and said "The train's almost here. Can you tell to Andromeda and Teddy where I am." Neville nodded and walk away with Susan, after she squeezed Dudley's hand to show support.

Dudley fidgeted slightly and asked "May I sit down?".

"Sure. What do you want to drink?"

"Er... maybe coffee..."

After Harry ordered two coffees, he and Dudley looked nervously to each other and the young auror decided break the ice. "So... what are you doing here?"

"I had a... business meeting in London and... I found Susan by accident... er... and she told me where you were... so I decided talk with you."

"About..."

Dudley took a deep breath and said "About us and the way I treated you when we were children." Harry opened his mouth to talk but Dudley interrupted "I want apologized, I know that I've no right to ask forgiveness, but I want you to know that I'm very sorry for everything that I put you trough. I hope that you can forgive me."

"Uncle Harry!" came a child voice from the door of the cafeteria.

Harry smiled when he saw the voice's source, opened his arms and allowed the child jump on him. Dudley sat there dumbfounded. What's going on? Last time he checked Harry was only child.

"Uncle Harry I missed you. Did you missed me? What are you doing here? And who's he?"

Harry laughed, hugged the child and said "Yes Teddy I missed you liked crazy. I'm drinking a coffee and this is my cousin Dudley..."

"Theodore Remus Lupin" came a new voice "How dare you run away like that? Something bad could happen." A very stern woman was marching to them, hands on the hips, looking very dangerous. Her hair was light soft brown hair and behind the the stern look her eyes were dancing with amusement.

Teddy lowered his head in shame and said "Sorry Nana." Before the woman could said anything, Susan, the Longbottom bloke and a blonde young woman approached, as Harry said "Dudley this is Teddy Lupin, he's my godson and he's almost five years old, Andromeda Tonks, Teddy's grandmother and Hannah Abbott, Neville's girlfriend and Susan's best friend. This my cousin Dudley Dursley."

Dudley bow his head in acknowledgement. After an awkward moment when everyone had a surprised look in their faces, Andromeda said "Are you read to go, Harry? There's a lot of things to do. Teddy's birthday is in three days and have to help Molly to prepare the wedding..."

Harry interrupted "You don't have to do that".

"We already had this conversation, your parents aren't here and I'll be happy if you let me help."

"Fine, but I don't know how much Molly let you do." Everybody laughed except Dudley and Teddy. Suddenly Harry turn serious and said "I had an idea, Dudley. In two weeks I'm gonna marry, why don't you come?"

Dudley's jaw dropped. "M-marry? But you're 23 years old!"

Andromeda laughed and said "Trust me Mr. Dursley, it took too long. I was expecting this since the end of the war. Poor girl, she waited all her life for your cousin."

"Literally" added Neville.

"Uncle Harry you're red" Teddy giggled.

Susan took pity of her friend and said "OK! Stop harassing Harry or he'll be embarrassed until the wedding. So Dudley, do you want to go to the wedding? You can be my date. If you want, of course..." Susan trailed blushing.

A equal red Dudley answered "Sure...if you want, I'll go with you... you don't mind, Harry?

"Uh!... of course not, I just invite you"

"Uncle Harry, I'm bored. Let's go home."

"W-what?" stammered Harry.

"I wanna go home."

"Yes, let's go. See you in my wedding, Dudley and I forgive you" Harry shifted Teddy on his hip and walk away, followed by Andromeda, Hannah and Neville. Susan stayed and said "The wedding is on April 30. My aunt Arabella goes too. So you can pick us on her house around two. See you then." She kissed Dudley's cheek and turned around,leaving him stunned,with a hand in his cheek.

**A/N: I'm sorry for take so long to update. Several personnal problems (big problems). And this chapter was very important, I think I underestimated the fanfiction world - it's harder that I think.**

**In my stories, Teddy's birthday is on April 18. I made up this date. Thank you for the reading, don't forget to review. **


	4. Harry's Wedding

**Petunia and Vernon´s Punishment**

**These scenes take place between** **the thirty-six chapter (The Flaw in the Plan) and the epilogue of **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**_

**Disclaimer: Before I go to jail, Harry Potter belongs to JKR.**

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry about my long absence, but my computer crashed (literally) and my life problems were stronger than may love for writing fanfiction. Sorry about. **

**Teddy Lupin: Five years old; Victoire Weasley: Two years old (born May 2, 2000); Dominique Weasley: One year old; Molly Weasley II: One year old. George and Angelina are married, but childless yet. This is the next generation so far. Ron and Charlie are single.**

**Chapter IV: Harry's Wedding**

**April 30, 2003**

Susan Bones was paced anxiously in her great-aunt Arabella's living room.

"Susan , please sit down" said Arabella exasperatedly. "He'll come. It's early."

"It's almost two."

"And you said to him that he has to be here at two. It's not two yet. Sit down."

Susan sat and turned abruptly to her great-aunt. "Do you know if he has a girlfriend? Or if he said anything about me?"

Arabella looked to her niece with a incredulous expression. "I can't believe you are asking me this. First, I don't speak with younger Dursley, so I don't know about his personal life and unlikely his mother I don´t snoop around and gossip about others people's life. And second, really?"

Susan was about to answer when the doorbell interrupted and she ran to the door. The blond young woman opened the door breathless. "Dudley , you here! I'm glad you came."

"Of course I came. You told me to. Wow... Susan, you're breathtaking."

Susan blushed. "Thanks, Dudley. You look good too."

They stared into each others eyes for a couple of minutes, until Arabella clear her throat ans said rather rudely. "Let's go. This wedding's important, I don´t wanna be late."

"How we going?" asked Dudley.

"You gonna drive to London, to Susan's place, then we gonna floo. Be ready, it's not pleasant." And she walk out to the door, leaving a confused Dudley and a perplexed Susan behind. She shrugged and grabbing Dudley's hand, followed her great-aunt.

After a long and uncomfortable silence with Arabella Figg sitting in the back-seat, Dudley asked. "So... how's she? Harry's bride?"

"Oh!... Ginny's amazing. You're gonna love her!"

Arabella snorted. "Before or after he taste her Bat-Bogey Hex?"

"Aunt Arabella!"

"What do you mean, Mrs. Figg?"

"Well, for what I heard, Ginny's very protective of Harry. And she knows all about your family and how you treat him. Do the maths."

Dudley gulped and Susan said tenderly. "Don't worry, Dudley. Ginny may have a bad temper, but Harry'll protect you. He's willing to do amends too."

"O-OK... so, how they met?"

Susan smiled when she answered. "She's the younger sister of Harry's best mate. That's how they met. They started dating when he was sixteen and she was fifteen. Then Harry had to stop that maniac to taking over the world and Ginny had to go back to school, so they were separated for a few months. After the end of the war, they get back together and they are together ever since. He's an auror for the past five years and she's one of the started chasers of the Holyhead Harpies for almost four years."

"Chasers? Harpies?"

"Oh... I forgot. I was talking about Quidditch. It's our sport. Popular like football. Chaser's similar to the striker. The sport's amazing, but it's a little complicated, you can ask Harry or Ginny to explained to you, they understand it better than me."

"OK. Where's the wedding?"

"It's at Ginny's family home. A house near Ottery St. Catchpole. I've never been there, but Neville says it's a wonderful home."

"Susan, if you gonna talk about the Burrow, don't forget to talk about the Weasleys."

"Yes, aunt Arabella. Well, Dudley, the Weasleys are Harry's second family. They pratically adopted him when he was younger. Mollyand Arthur have... er... I mean had seven children."

"Had?"

"Yes, had. One os their sons died during the war."

"Oh!"

"It was awful, but a lot of people died or lose someone to the war. We learned to move on. So... resuming the presentation of yhe Weasley family: there's Bill, the oldest, he works for the wizarding bank and he's married with a French woman and has two daughters; then we have Charlie, he lives in Romania and work with dragons..."

"Dragons?" Yelled Dudley.

"Yes, Dudley. Dragons. Now, do you mind, I was taking a nap. Don't talk so loud." Said Arabella Figg from the backseat.

Susan smiled and said "Charlie's single; next, there's Percy, he's work in the ministry, he's the senior undersecretary (big job), he's married too and he have a baby girl; after Percy we have... had the twins, Fred and George, Fred died almost five years ago and George, well... he learned how to live alone and now he's married and has two joke shops to manage."

"I remember them. I saw them when they came to get harry one time. They gave me a candy that enlarged my tongue. My parents weren't happy."

Susan laughed. "Yes, that were the twins. And finally we get Ron, he's Harry's best mate and he work with him in the Auror department, but he enter only last year, after the war Ron helped George to rebuild the shop. Ans he's single too, but has a girlfriend, Hermione Granger, she's Harry's other best friend. And that's the wonderful Weasley family."

"Harry's gonna married with his best mate sister, who besides him has another four older brothers?" Susan nodded. "I don't know if he's stupid, crazy or brave!"

"The answer'll be all of the three." They laughed and Susan said. "My flat's in the end of the street, you can pull over."

They parked the car, woke up Arabella Figg and enter in the building.

The three found Neville sitting in the sofa waiting for Hannah, who looked very relieved to see them. "Thank Merlin, you're Susan. Can you please go see if Hannah's ready. We gonna be late if she's not ready. I'm sitting in this sofa for the past hour and half."

Susan smiled and said "Don't worry, Nev. One hour and half? She gonna walk out of that room any second now."

In that moment, Hannah appear at the door. "So, what's the drama?"

"Wow, Hannah you're beautiful" said Neville.

"Yes, yes, she's beautiful, Susan's beautiful, I'm beautiful, the Pope's beautiful. Now, can you go to the Burrow. Why did I get two sets of love-birds?"

Dudley and Susan blushed, Hannah laughed and Neville asked "Who's the Pope?"

Hannah answered "Never-mind, sweetie. Let's go."

After they floo to the Burrow, Susan had to help Dudley, of course, they met the Weasleys men and Harry. This meeting went farewell considering what happened to Dudley last time he encounter some members of this family.

Susan sat with Dudley, Hannah, Neville and her great-aunt Arabella, inside a big white tent, which was in the middle of the garden **(A/N: similar to Bill's and Fleur wedding)** and waited for the bride's arrive.

Dudley looked up and saw his cousin pacing in front of the altar. "Poor Harry! Do you think that I should go talk to him?" he whispered to Susan.

She looked amused "Do you ever been in his place?"

"No, never." Dudley said embarrassed.

"Then, there's nothing you can do. Leave this to the Weasleys. See, Ron and Bill are already calming him down."

Dudley opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Hannah. "The wedding's about to start. Look the mother of the bride."

Mrs. Weasley just came in, wearing a green colored robes with a matching hat. Smiling to everyone, went to Harry, kissed him in the cheek and sit down in the front row with Bill. Then the music started. And Teddy entered holding hands with a blonde toddler. Susan whispered to Dudley "The flower girl is Ginny's niece, Victoire, Bill's oldest daughter and the ring bearer is Teddy, Harry's godson, remember? From King's Cross?" Dudley nodded. Teddy was dress to look just like Harry, even his hair was black. Next, came the bridesmaids a blonde girl with a strapless silver dress and a brunette girl with a v-neck sleeveless silver dress. "The blond bridesmaid is Luna Lovegood, she's Ginny's best friend and the brunette is Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend and also Ron's girlfriend." Susan explained to Dudley. And, finally, came Mr. Weasley with his daughter. Ginny's wedding dress was strapless and she had a short veil, which didn't cover her face. She was wearing very little make-up, but, judging by Harry's, face she didn't need it.

After the ceremony, they have a delicious and sumptuous diner followed by dance and music. Dudley and Susan were sitting in a table, drinking butterbeer while Hannah and Neville were in the dance floor. Susan watched them for a moment and then sighed. "The next wedding will be them."

"How do you know? Aren't they a little young?"

"They have Harry's age. And, besides, in the wizard world marriages began earlier than muggle word."

"That's so weird!" Dudley laughed.

"I've seen weirder things."

"I bet! So... I've been thinking... all wizards married witches?"

Susan looked perplexed with the question. "No, some married muggles. Like Hannah's parents. Her dad was a wizard and her mum was a muggle."

"Was?" Said Dudley who noted the past tense.

"Yeah... her mother died when she was 16 and her dad died one year after. After graduation, she move in with me. She's my best friend since we were babies."

"She don't have other relatives?"

"A great-uncle, Tom, who is the landlord of The Leaky Cauldron... it's a famous place, I mean for wizards, where you can eat, drink and sleep. " Added Susan when she saw Dudley's face. "But they aren't close. He's old, so she work for him as a waitress. Hannah had a hard life." Susan sighed.

"Didn't we have all?" Said a new voice behind Dudley. They turned and saw the bride and the groom. "Harry! Ginny!" Said Susan jumping from the seat and hugging the new couple. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Susan!" Ginny beamed.

Dudley got up awkwardly and said "Congratulations, Harry. I'm really happy for you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Dudley." Ginny cleared her throat. "Oh!... This is my wife, Ginny Potter. Ginny, this is my cousin, Dudley."

"Nice to meet you, Ginny."

"Dudley, I heard so much about you." Ginny said with a sweet voice that sound very suspicious to Susan and she must be right because a second late Harry whispered to his new wife "Behave". To save her date from a very powerful and painful Bat-Bogey Hex she suggested that everybody sit down.

"So, Dudley" Ginny said "what do you do?"

"I work for my father's company." Harry snorted and everyone looked at him.

"Sorry. It's just... never mind."

Susan, trying to dissolve the tense moment, said "But he has a personnel project."

"Susan..."

"Come on, Dudley. Tell them."

"What is it, Dud?" Asked Harry.

"Well... me and a friend... well... we gonna try to open a boxing academy... for kids... so they can protect themselves."

Harry raised a eyebrow and Ginny smiled sweetly and said "How nice of you! Look Harry, he's atoning his sins. So tell me, you gonna protect children who go through the same hell that you made Harry pass."

"Ginny!" Yelled Harry and Susan.

"It's ok. She's right. That's why I'm gonna open the academy. So what happened to you won't happen to nobody else."

There was a stunned silence and then Harry said "Wow, Dudley! You're really changed! I've never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad that you came to my wedding."

"Yes, this is really weird! I almost regretted that candy so many years ago... Key word being almost." George came from nowhere with his wife, Angelina, which made Dudley very nervous considering what happened the last time they met.

"Do you want something, George?" Asked Harry sounded highly amused.

"Well... you know... mothers... wives... Angie, that's my head!" Angelina smiled innocently. "Oh! You don't know, but you'll see soon."

Ginny sighed interrupting her brother. "Do you mind Angie, I'm too far."

Angelina smiled again and hit George in the head. "It was a pleasure!" She said ignored George's protests. "Now sweetie, don't you have something to say?"

"I do. Mr. Dursley, I'm sorry for the inconvenient I made you trough. I hope you can put that... incident behind and have a fresh start." George said in a very formal voice that made Ginny, Susan and Harry laugh, Angelina roll her eyes and Dudley smiled nervously, probably didn't know if he was joking or not.

"S-sure..." Stammered Dudley. "Why not?" And they shook hands. "So..." Began George, "why the sudden change?"

Dudley looked to his feet and said "It wasn't sudden. It began..."

"... after the dementor attack." Everyone looked at her surprised, she had a look of sympathy in her eyes. Dudley blushed and nodded and then found the floor very interesting. "There's nothing to be ashamed, Dudley. It's one of side-effects of war. Made us grow up. It's not a bad thing." Dudley looked at Ginny and smiled.

Harry put an arm around Ginny's shoulders, whispered "That kindness is one of the reasons why I love you so much" and kissed her cheek.

After an awkward moment, Angelina decided break the ice. "What you talking about before we arrived?"

"Dudley's new job." Said Harry and there's a tone of pride in his voice.

"You mean my dream job." Retorted Dudley.

Ginny frowned. "Why? What's the problem?"

"Money. As usual! My dad won't give me the money to leave his company and I don't have anything of my own, so the bank didn't give me the loan to started the business. So, I've had to work with my dad for the rest of my life."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be so overdramatic! There's must be something you can do or someone to help you..." He trailed off. "I can help you, I can loaned the money that you need."

Everyone stared dumbfounded at Harry. Dudley was the first to recover from shock. "After everything I made you through, I'd never accept your money. I... I just couldn't."

"What if..." George began, but Dudley interrupted "It's OK, George. I'll found a way."

Neville and Hannah approach the table and the young Auror said "Dudley, you should listen to George and if you don't want listen to him, listen to me. I have a business proposition for you." They all stared at Neville with wide open eyes.

"W-what?" Stammered Dudley in confusion.

"Well... I heard your conversation." He said apologetically. "Harry has several investments in the muggle world and... I've been thinking that it would be a good idea to invest in muggles firms. So, what you think?"

Dudley was considering Neville's offer, when Susan interrupted his thoughts. "I think that's a good idea, Dudley. You should accept. Neville wanna try the business muggle world, but he doesn't understand how it works. You need money to start your dream and your a muggle so you know how to act and move without look out of place. In short, everybody wins. It's perfect!"

Dudley's face lighted up and then frowned "It's not charity, is it?"

Hannah laughed "No, Nev has been talking about invest in the muggle world for a while. If not you, Neville will find someone else. With you there's advantage: you already know about the wizard world and you won't ask uncomfortable questions."

After get over the initial shock, Harry said "I think you should do it. It'll be good for you... and for Nev, of course."

"Do you think it's gonna work?" Dudley asked and Harry nodded. "OK, then I accepted." And he shook hands with Neville.

Trying to escape the very noisy wizards, Dudley walked till the limits of the Weasley's property. Lately, he did that a lot. Being alone to think. He was so confused. When he was a kid, he used to think that his parents were always right. So, he did everything they want and, everytime, he gained a prize: new toys, candy, ice cream, games. He thought that he was perfect... that his family was perfect. He thought that the way he treated people was the right way to behave. His dad told him so. His dad was wrong... and so was he.

For someone who despised and tormented his cousin because he was different and belonged to another world, he was thankful when Harry's "secret life" collided with his perfect life. He'll always remember that day: a normal and boring day during the summer holidays, which he spent bullying kids smaller than him with the help of his "amazing mates".

After he said goodbye to his friends, he encounter his weird cousin (and believe in that summer Harry was weirder than usually – he had nightmares and woke up screaming, besides his temper was short cut and he lost his patience very quickly). Obviously, they started fighting; what possessed him to fight with Harry, when his was so afraid of magic, he'll never know. And, then, from nowhere the night became more darker, it was like someone turn off the stars. He thought that Harry did it, after all he blow up aunt Marge, there was anything that magic couldn't do. He punched him and ran away ignoring Harry's screams. Suddenly, everything went cold and he could hear screams, dreadful screams, from different people... people he knew... people he tormented during years... and then, his world changed.

Afterwards, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Those screams terrified him and give him nightmares for the next couple of months. He avoided his mates the rest of the summer, but in school he had to kept the appearances, and that was the hardest thing to do. When was time to bully another small kid, he just froze and remembered the voices of his victims. Since that day he stopped bullying people; his friends thought that was strange, but Dudley didn't tell them the truth. In fact, he try to avoid the friends that were still hurting another students.

One day, he gathered the little courage that he had and stopped Piers from beating a younger kid. They didn't talk for a couple of weeks, and he suspect they only started talking again because, at the time, Piers' dad was working for his dad. That was how he finished high school: with only one friend (he didn't know if he was a true friend or not) and a feared reputation (everyone hated him, because when he changed was too late to make amends).

He, suddenly, smiled as he remembered how Neville was going to help him to realize his dream. With the boxing gym, he'll prepare children to defend themselves and,hopefully, he'll teach them that violence it's not the solution. That boxing it's just a healthy sport and can be use for good. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't heard someone approach.

"You shouldn't be here by yourself." He jumped, turned and saw the bride.

"Ginny, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Dudley. I'm here to say goodbye to my tree house."

"Your tree house?" Asked Dudley puzzled. Ginny pointed behind her and he saw the most big and beautiful tree house built in a robust oak.

"It's amazing!"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is. When I was five, my brothers didn't let me play with them in their tree house because I was a little girl, girls don't climb trees." She made a face. "So I went to my dad crying my eyes out and he pulled me to his lap and told me that he was going to build a tree house just for me, brothers proof."

"Brothers proof?"

"He put enchantments so none of my brothers could enter in that tree house. It's a place only for me. My special place. I spent some incredible moments in there. And you? What are you doing here?"

"Thinking. About my life. How it was and how it become." Ginny pursed her lips; Dudley noted her reaction and grimaced. "Is it now that you gonna to hurt me?"

For a moment Ginny looked puzzled and then smirked. "I see that my reputation precede me. Who was it? Susan?"

Dudley grimaced. "Mrs Figg."

Ginny smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not that bad. I'm just very protective of Harry. Besides, he asked me to behave..."

They turned when they heard someone approach. Dudley smiled when saw Susan running to catch up with them. Ginny looked at him curiously.

"Dudley, I was worried with you. You can't live without saying a word to me." Said Susan slightly out of breath.

"Worried that I got lost in a world of wizards?" Dudley laughed. "Don't worry. I wouldn't go anywhere without you and, besides this world isn't that scary."

Dudley's comment made Susan blushed and Ginny's eyes almost popped out of the head when she realized that this Dudley was a lot different of the fat bully that used to beat her husband. Seeing the looks changed between Susan and Dudley, she coughed, smiled and said "I have to go, Harry's probably looking for me." She walk a few steps then turned back and said "Leave the past in the past, Dudley. It's never a good thing thinking about what could be. Just learn with the past and enjoy the present." Then walk away, leaving two bewildered people behind.

"What's that all about, Dudley?"

"Guess what? She's not as bad as Mrs. Figg told me." To escape further questions, Dudley changed the subject. "It's really quiet out here. Never liked the country, but this is peaceful. I always lived in the city, I always had a very agitate life style. In some ways that's not a good thing. I don't understand."

"What don't you understand ?"

"How come he doesn't hate me? I made his life miserable! And he invited me to his wedding and helped my dream come true! Why?"

Susan shrugged. "That's the way he is. He has good reasons for moving forward and leave the past in the past. You should do the same. Take Neville's offer and start live your life... if that's what you want."

Dudley smiled. "My dad is going to kill me, but I don't care. You and Ginny are right."

Susan grinned. "I know. We better get back. It's getting dark." She turned to leave when Dudley grabbed her hand. "Thanks, Susan."

"For what?"

"For helping make me a better man. The day I met you changed my life."

"You're so silly. You don't need my help. You can do it yourself. You can do everything you want." And, unexpectedly, she kissed him on the lips and walk away.

**A/N: What do you think about the chapter? I'm sorry, but I'm terrible writing romance scenes. Captain Cranium advised me to explain Dudley's changed of heart, so I decided to write his thoughts. I'm trying to find a Beta to correct my grammar mistakes. Next chapter: Dursley's reaction to their son's girlfriend. I'm gonna try update sooner. **


End file.
